


Pledis Boys Club

by Tezzieh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Multiship, Ships will be added with every new chapter, Underaged rating will be removed once Dino is of age but note that in the story he is aged up, all the butt stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pledis boys club is a book club, for as far as Joshua knows. He’s heard Vernon talk about it once or twice. But every time he or Mark inquired about it, Vernon just waves them off telling they would find it boring anyway. Joshua wants to further inquire almost every time, but Mark always holds him back. As if Mark knows more. But Mark doesn’t let on if he knows more. It poses to frustrate Joshua, a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slipping In

Vernon gazes at the golden envelope. “You have got to be shitting me.” He says. Seungcheol shakes his head. “No, I am not. Pass it on.” He says, not sparing Vernon a single look, while he peers into the mirror, trying to fix his tie. It doesn’t really work out, how ever, and Jeonghan has to step in to help him. “Are you sure. I told you what he is like!” Vernon protests. Seungcheol turns to Vernon. “We like him, we will make him open up to us, one way or another.” He says. Vernon groans, but tucks the envelope in his book bag and leaves.

He meets Joshua in the canteen the day after. “Hey Vernon, why weren’t you in the dorm last night?” Joshua asks gently. “I slept over at someone’s room.” Vernon says, rather offhandedly. Joshua humms, but asks no further. He sits down at a random ass table and takes his lunch out of his beg. Some high society culinary hocum-pocum he didn’t have to cook himself.   
“Erm, Vernon-ah… Someone is staring at you.” Joshua whispers. Vernon looks up and sees Seungcheol give him a look. Vernon wiggles his butt in his seat and clears his throat. “Erm… hyung.. I have something to give to you.” He mumbles. He reaches into his bookbag and pulls out the golden envelope, Joshua’s Korean name written on it in Jeunghan’s hand. “What is this, for me. How beautiful.” Joshua sounds like a father oggling over his first born son. “Yeah yeah all yours, eat your heart out.” Vernon rolls his eyes.   
Joshua opens the envelope and holds in his hand golden square of paper. The silver decorative letters read ‘Invitation to the Pledis Boys Club’ and nothing else. “Is this on you?” Joshua inquires, wide eyed. “Ehehe, no way. I asked him not to.” Vernon says. “You asked who not to? What in the name of Christ??? Do you not want me to be a part of your super secretive book club or something. Am I not cool enough to be a nerd?? Show me to this guy.” There is so much determination in Joshua’s voice that Vernon obliges. He gets up and gestures for Joshua to follow. Joshua gets up as well and clasps his hand behind his back. He follows Vernon to where Seungcheol, Jeunghan and Mingyu are taking their own lunch. “Invitation accepted?” Seungcheol asks. “Depends, what does it entail?” Joshua asks. “It is a book club, what do you think?” Mingyu says with a cheeky smirk. Joshua eyes him with mild disbelieve in his eyes and turn to Vernon. “Mind introducing me to the Member Council here?” Joshua says. Vernon colors a bright pink. “Very well, I will do it myself.” Joshua huffs. He extends his hand to Seungcheol. “Joshua Hong.” He says, voice mildly demanding. “Oh you are going to be a joy.” Mingyu grins widely. “He means of course that you have a good reading voice.” Jeonghan is quick to add. “My name is Choi Seungcheol.” The leader of the three shakes Joshua’s hand. “These are Kim Mingyu and Yoon Jeonghan.” He gestures to the other two. Jeonghan gives a friendly nod and Mingyu winks.   
Seongcheol stands up. “I’ll leave you to take care of Joshua-yah.” Seungcheol stands up. “Mingyu c’mon.” He gestures. Mingyu gets up and follows Seungcheol out of the canteen.

“Do you have class after lunch?” Jeonghan asks. “Only homeroom.” Joshua replies. “You’ll skip. You are coming shopping with me.” Jeonghan gets up and swings his bookbag over his shoulder. “Shopping, why?” Joshua stands a little shocked. “Do you really think you are okay to come into the club dressed like this.” Jeonghan tsks. “I think not, you need to dress by our code.” He gestures for Joshua to follow him. Joshua has no true choice but to follow the long haired boy out of the canteen.  
“H-Hold on, you can’t be serious about this!!!” Joshua calls out when Jeonghan stands still at the bus stop. “I absolutely am and you had best be coming.” Jeonghan says. The bus pulls over and Jeonghan grabs Joshua by the wrist, dragging him into the bus. Joshua stumbles in after Jeonghan and has no idea how to compose himself. Jeonghan sits down in the back of the bus and draws Joshua down beside him.   
“You are a pretty one you know that.” Jeonghan says, out of fucking nowhere. He strokes his knuckles over Joshua’s cheek and Joshua leans away a little. “Please get real, what is your plan?” He asks sharply. Jeonghan only chuckles softly and shakes his head, his long locks dancing on his shoulders. Joshua groans and takes his phone out. “I do not get why I have to wear a special suit for a simple book club...” He mumbles. “It is not a simple book club. It is a very exclusive book club and it does require a certain dress code.” Jeonghan sounds a little exasperated. Joshua feels like he has asked too much.  
They get off the bus at the shopping mall. Joshua follows Jeonghan into some high brow suit store. “Okay, now you are joking. I am a uni student, I can’t afford suits like this!” He says. “Let’s just say that you will repay your debt soon enough.” Jeonghan smiles softly at Joshua. A smile that gives him the absolute heebeejeebee’s. Jeonghan pats his shoulder and walks over to the counter. “The suit I have ordered should be ready to be worn. The wearer sure is.” He says to the tiny woman behind the counter. The woman nods and pitter patters off.  
Five minutes later the elderly woman comes back with a beautiful white and blue striped suit. It is so wonderful it robs Joshua of his breath. “This must have cost you a small fortune!” He gasps. “Oh, we all paid our share. No worries.” Jeonghan gently takes the suit and hands it to Joshua. “Go, try if it fits.” He cooes. Joshua flusters and slowly accepts the suit from Jeonghan’s hands. “With how many are you?” He asks. “Eleven, or twelve, if we count you already.” Jeonghan saunters over to a chair and gracefully sits down. Joshua is momentarily awestruck, before turtling off to the changing room.  
Jeonghan smiles when Joshua erupts from the changing room. “I was not wrong in the least, it fits perfectly and it looks even better.” He says. Joshua looks at himself in one of the many mirrors in the shop. He can’t even deny that he looks like a flipping anime prince in this suit. “Not bad, not bad.” He mumbles. “Good, we’ll take it then.” Jeonghan stands up and shoves Joshua back into the changing room. “Right in time for tomorrow's meeting.” He giggles.

Joshua on working on his homework for old literature when Venrnon enters the dorm, followed by another boy, both still dressed in their uniforms. “So this is him?” the shorter boy asks. Joshua looks up at him, a bit shocked by how pink the guy’s hair is. “Yes, it is.” Vernon nods. The pink haired boy inches Joshua up and extends his hand. “Lee Jihoon.” He says. Joshua frowns a little, but shakes Jihoon’s hand regardlessly. “You are in the book club too?” He feels foolish for asking. Jihoon nods. “Yes, I am one of the founding members.” Jihoon sounds a little bit aloof and truly, Joshua feels like shying away from him. “Jihoon and I are going out for new books for the club. Don’t stay up waiting for me.” Vernon says. Joshua nods. “Alright.. Fine.” He mumbles.


	2. Shining Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua joins the club

Joshua fastens his tie. He rakes his hand through his chestnut red hair and turns on his heels to face Vernon rather than the bathroom mirror. “Why do I feel like as soon as I set foot in this book club of your, all hell breaks loose?” He asks. “Of course it won’t, just come on already. We can’t be late.” Vernon urges. Joshua turns back to the mirror and tries a last ditch effort to make something of his hair. Vernon groans and grabs him by the wrist to drag him out of their dormroom.   
They cross the campus ground to what seems only a well build bike shed. Vernon fishes a key from his pocket and unlocks the door. The only thing in the shed is a wooden stairs leading down. Vernon shoves Joshua inside and enters after him, locking the door behind them. “Don’t just stand there, hyung, down the stairs it is.” Vernon ushers. Joshua starts trailing down the stairs, feeling more and more insecure with each slow step he takes. “Come on, today please.” Seungcheol appears at the bottom of the stairs, on the red plush carpet. Inch by inch a hallway reveals itself makes Joshua feel like he is in a dream.  
Seungcheol extends his hand, which Joshua takes, and guides Joshua down the last few steps as if he were a princess. Joshua flusters a little, but allows Seungcheol to do it nonetheless. Seungcheol smiles at his as if he is planning something, making Joshua’s skin crawl. He leads Joshua through the red plush hall is what can only be described as a sitting room. It is small and circular, thirteen chairs against the wall. Three of which are empty. All the boys are clad in the same white with blue suit and two of them have a golden tie. Vernon walks past Joshua to take a chair beside a boy who looks to be a bit younger than him. The two empty chairs left are right opposite to the door. Seungcheol lets go of his hand and walks to the centremost chair that is slightly larger than the others. His tie is also gold.   
Seungcheol sits down in his chair and crosses one leg over the other. “Hong Jisoo… Joshua.” He murmurs. Joshua eyes the only empty chair, to Seungcheol’s left. From the right Jeonghan places a hand over Seungcheol’s own. “Vernon has recommended you to our club. But I am not sure that you have what it takes. The member however are eager to… work with you.” Seungcheol says. Joshua feels how the flusters and he looks at his own feet.  
The blond boy beside the open chair takes off his golden tie and throws it at Joshua’s feet. Three boys raise their hand. The boy beside Vernon, his hair is pink with blue lowlights. The boy on the end of the line opposite to Vernon and the tall boy beside Jeonghan. The boy Joshua can identify as Jihoon throws his golden tie at Joshua’s feet as well. Three more hands raise into the air. The dark haired boy beside Jihoon, Jeonghan and a slightly chubby boy.  
Vernon, the tall boy Joshua recognises as Mingyu and the black haired bespectacled boy by his side, turn to Seungcheol. Seungcheol unfastens his tie and stand up to hand it to Joshua. “You are voted in.” He murmurs softly. He gestures for Joshua to take his seat. Joshua sits down left to the centre seat and folds his hands in his lap. Seungcheol sits down as well. 

 

Seungcheol’s eyes venture around the half circle. “A round of names should be in order.” He says. He gestures to the boy on the end of the line/ The boy stood. “My name is Lee Chan, but you can also call me Dino.” He smiles and sits down. Joshua nods to him gently. The chubby boy beside him is next to get up. “I am Boo Seunggwan.” He says happily. Joshua giggles and smiles at him too. The boy is adorable and Boo is just the cutest of names. Mingyu stands up next. Joshua notices how tall he is from up close. “Kim Mingyu, but you already knew that.” He winks boldly. The black haired boy beside him stands up next. “I am Jeon Wonwoo.” He makes a bit of a bow to Joshua before sitting down. The boy between him and Jeonghan gets to his feet next. “I am Wen Junhui, but mostly people call me Jun.” He says gently. Joshua smiles widely at him, feeling like they will get along. Then Jeonghan gets up. “We have already met. I do hope you will feel welcome here.” He cooes. Seungcheol stands up next. “Welcome to the Pledis Boys Club, Jisoo-ah. If it pleases you, you can call me S.Coups.” He grins and it makes Joshua’s skin crawl, but in a good way.   
Then Joshua turns around, because the blond boy beside him shoots up as if he sits on a hedgehog. “I am Kwon Soonyoung, but the boys call me Hoshi.” The boys grins happily. “A star child, huh?” Joshua cooes. The blond nods happily. Next to stand is Jihoon. “We met, you can call me Woozi if it pleases you.” He is a bit curt. Joshua guesses the boy is not good with strangers. The dark haired boy beside him gets up as soon as Jihoon is seated. “I am Lee Seokmin, but feel free to call me DK or Dokyeom!” He says, a wide smile pulling his face almost into halves. Joshua smiles back at him while he sits down. The boy that stands up next has an interesting lilt to his pronunciation. “My name is Xu Minghao. Some call me The8.” He says with a sweet smile. Then all eyes are on Vernon. “He rooms with me, I am not going to say my name like a school kid!” Vernon huffs. “Will you then open today’s meeting?” Seungcheol asks. Vernon sighs. “Fine.” He mumbles. He undoes his tie and throws it on the floor with the two gold ties. “Be sharing and be open.” He says, opening a second door Joshua did not notice before.

Chan is next to toss his tie down and walks through the new door. One by one the boys follow. Minghao, Seunggwan, Seokmin, Mingyu, Jihoon, Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Jun and lastly Jeonghan. Seungcheol stands up to collect the ties from the heap on the floor. He then turns to Joshua. “Your tie please.” He says. Joshua frowns, but obliges. “Strange book club you keep.” He doesn’t even believe this is a book club anymore. “Yes, it is pretty odd, I guess.” Seungcheol stands up and grabs Joshua by his wrist. He pulls him to his feet and draws him through the door, closing it behind them.  
The new room can only be described as a high class locker room. The other boys are undressing, all turning to Joshua as he enters. “Can we undress him!” Mingyu calls out right away. Seungcheol and Jeonghan exchange a look. “Can they undress you?” Jeonghan asks. Joshua gapes at the older boy. “Are you joking?” He asks. “No, it is a custom with new members, but only when you consent, of course.” Jeonghan replies. Joshua looks around him. Twelve half clad boys eye his clothes as if they are the mortal enemy. Seungcheol takes hold of Joshua’s tie and calmly undoes it. Joshua flusters lightly. Seungcheol steps away. Jeonghan leaps forward to run his hand through Joshua’s hair. “Come, you are accepted into the club already, please enjoy all the perks.” He cooes. “He sure does have a perky ass.” Seokmin says. “Mind your mouth for now.” Seungcheol scolds gently. Seokmin rolls his eyes, but it is all in good nature.   
Joshua swallow the lump in his throat. “O..okay… fine, go ahead.” He mumbles. “Very good.” Jeonghan steps away. Jun approaches and unbuttons Joshua’s vest while Soonyoung pulls his jacket off from behind. Wonwoo swoops in to unbutton his perfect white shirt and Jihoon stands on his tippytoes to draw down his vest. While Seokmin gently pulls off his shirt, Mingyu smirks at him while unbuckling his belt. Boldly Minghao pulls down Joshua’s pants and Seunggwan draw up his legs to pull of his shoes. Vernon steps in the pull down his socks and lastly Chan swiftly pulls down his boxers. 

Fully disclothed, Joshua flusters like what feels from head to toe. “You have nothing to be shy about.” Jeonghan murmurs. “No, you are very handsome.” Jun agrees. The other boys all mumble their own compliment, before crowding Joshua out of the dressing room into the mail room. Of which the floor is made out of the most comfy ass mattresses. Joshua has to repeat the thought several times before also realizing it has no single piece of furniture. Just mattress floor and a few drawers in the wall. Joshua has no idea what to expect anymore and just allows the other boys to show him inside.  
“Shall we start the initiation?” Jeonghan cooes. Seungcheol nods. The other boys step away while he comes forward. He cups Joshua’s jawline with one hand. Joshua wets his lips with his tongue nervously. Seungcheol smirks softly and slowly leans in. Joshua’s breath hitches in his throat when he realizes Seungcheol is kissing him. It is not his first kiss, not even with a guy. But it is rather suddenly. Seungcheol pulls away, noticing Joshua’s tension. “Just relax into it.” He says, making way for Jeonghan. Jeonghan puts a hand on Joshua’s neck and pulls him forward for a soft kiss. Joshua sighs softly and lets go of a bit of tension. Jeonghan backs away. Jun comes forward and reels Joshua in for a kiss. The sensual way he does it makes Joshua whine a little. Jun breaks away with a satisfied grin on his full lips. Soonyoung shoved him aside and yanks Joshua down for an overeager and sloppy snog, that just swipes Joshua away. He can’t even help returning the kiss. Rather abruptly Soonyoung breaks away and jumps up and down euphorically. “He kissed back. He kissed me back first!!!” The blond cheers loudly. “Only because you have a crude kissing style.” Wonwoo replies. He steps forward and gently tilts up Joshua’s chin. His lips are warm and smooth and totally what dreams are made of. Joshua shyly kisses back. Wonwoo smiles gently against his lips and backs away. Jihoon soon draws Joshua down to his own level. The kiss is shallow, but Joshua kisses back regardlessly. Jihoon breaks away all too soon and is replaced by Seokmin, who is a fair bit taller, so Joshua has to adjust his body again. Seokmin’s kiss is playful and sweet, making Joshua giggle softly. Mingyu is next. He is tall and Joshua doesn’t doubt he feel glorious about himself.He pulls Joshua closely against his tall lanky body. Joshua can feel he is sporting a half master. Mingyu cups the back of Joshua’s skull and leans in for a slightly possessive kiss. Joshua can’t help a meek moan and a sigh of loss when Mingyu breaks away. Mingyu smirks and makes room for Minghao. Minghao’s cheeks are a light pink, but he presses his lips to Joshua’s nonetheless. It is a bit clumsy and harsh, but Joshua thinks it is adorable anyway. Seunggwan is next and kisses Joshua clumsily but sweetly. Joshua runs a hand through the boy’s soft hair and smiles sweetly at him. Joshua thinks the end is near when Vernon pulls him closer for a rather awkward kiss. After all they have never really thought of each other in this light. It is a bit tense and Vernon backs away quickly.The last to kiss him, it is a shy little peck, is Chan. And Joshua thinks he will be let off the hook for now.

Boy howdy is he wrong.

“You are a virgin, right?” Mingyu asks, inching the older boy up rather obviously. Joshua flusters darkly. “I am...” He mumbles. “Is anyone disputing my right?” Mingyu asked the others. He looks Seungcheol in the eye. Seungcheol in his turn looks at Jeonghan. The long haired boy shakes his hand and gently takes Seungcheol’s hand. “We’re not.” Seungcheol says. Mingyu grins down on Joshua. “I’m having some fun with you later.” He says, before grabbing Wonwoo by the wrist and dragging him to a far off corner of the room.   
Jeonghan kneels at Joshua’s feet while Seungcheol pulls him in for another kiss. It starts out soft and tender, but when Joshua kisses back, Seungcheol deepens it. Joshua moans softly and his hands come up to tangle into Seungcheol’s black hair. Seungcheol’s tongue plays over Joshua’s lips, making him moan again. He grips the older boy tighter and moans louder when Seungcheol slips his tongue into his mouth. Seungcheol’s hand slid down Joshua’s back and gropes at Joshua’s buttcheeks, causing the younger to moan louder still.  
But his moans grow loudest when Jeonghan takes his half hard cock into his hot wet mouth. The long haired boy tongues Joshua’s glans and Joshua feels like he is going to utterly and completely lose his mind. Jeonghan’s tongue is skilled and supple and makes him melt. He feels that his breath his running short and he breaks away from Seungcheol’s lips, panting heavilly. Seungcheol smirks and gently rubs Joshua’s jawline. He leans in to kiss at and nip at Joshua’s beautiful unmarked neck.  
Joshua whimpers helplessly. Deep in his throat he feels begs bubble up. But his clenches his teeth. He doesn’t want to go that low yet. He doesn’t want to sin like that. No yet. Not yet, he begs his own body. Instead of begging he just moans wantonly when Jeonghan deepthroats him skillfully. “Hngh ah.. J-Jeonghan… Jeonghan-hyung...” He whimpers, grabbing a handful of long hair to try and pull the older boy away. Jeonghan smirks and slowly allows Joshua’s cock to slip from his mouth with a wet pop. “Too much for the first time?” He cooes. Joshua flusters darkly.

Jeonghan stands up and kisses Joshua on the mouth, making him taste himself. It is not even that unpleasant. “We don’t want you overstimulated already, that would not be fun.” He says, taking Seungcheol by the hand and gently drawing him away from Joshua. It gives Joshua a moment to catch a breath and calm down a little. But that moment is short lived. Because Jun swoops in, Minghao hot on his trail.  
“Isn’t he beautiful, Minghao-yah?” Jun cooes softly. “He looks so…. Noble.” Minghao mumbles. Jun grabs Joshua’s chin and looks into his eyes. “Yeah he does. Like an anime prince.” Minghao grins and playfully nips at Joshua’s earlobe. Joshua gasps and tries to look away from Jun’s rather sharp inquiring eyes. “You say that about me too.” Jun turns to Minghao and puffs his cheeks out. “And I mean it in both cases.” Minghao says with a grin. “Hm, I will forgive you because you are cute.” Jun says before leaning in. His lips tenderly glide over Joshua’s, before Jun takes Joshua’s bottom lip in his mouth and suck eagerly. Joshua whimpers helplessly, shoving one hair into Jun’s lush brown hair. It is soft and silky.   
Minghao feels left out, because he leans in again and start nipping and sucking at the shell and lobe of Joshua’s ear. Joshua moans muffled. His free hand places in the small of Minghao’s back and pulls him closer. Minghao breaks away and giggles. “I think he likes me Jun-hyung.” He cooes. Jun’s hand flies out swiftly, smacking Minghao on the butt, making the younger boy squeal. Joshua reels the boy back in and travels his hand a bit lower.

“He is getting bolder...” Jihoon observes. 

Minghao tongues at Joshua’s earlobe and the older boy moans so loudly that Jun breaks away from him. “Will you go easy on him?” He asks. Minghao makes a sound that indicates disagreement. Jun smirks softly and moves in to nip at Joshua’s jawline. Joshua moans almost desperately. He feels as if he has an itch he needs to rather urgently scratch. But he doesn’t really know how to at the moment.  
“Hyung, hyung, he is leaking.” Minghao rubs a thumb over Joshua’s wet glans. Joshua outs a mangled moan. “Please… please just do it..” He whimpers. “Do what?” Jun asks, a sneaky ass smirk on his face. Joshua flusters darkly and looks away. “I .. ahm...” He mumbles, not actually knowing what to say. Jun looks for Joshua to Minghao and grabs the younger boy by the wrist, pulling him away. “We should let someone else have a turn.” He says. Minghao huffs, but allows Jun to back him away from Joshua.

Soonyoung swoops in, pressing himself against Joshua’s thin lanky body. He wraps his hand around Joshua’s cock and slowly starts to jerk. “Is that what you like hyung?” He whispers mischievously. Joshua can only moan. Moans that are soon shut up by Seokmin’s smooth slick kisses. Their tongues meet and saliva dribbles down Joshua’s chin. Seokmin muffles a moan in his mouth when Soonyoung grabs his cock as well. “Oh fuck this is so hot, just look at the two of you.” Soonyoung whispers, sucking a dark purple mark on the base of Joshua’s neck and leaving a bitemark on Seokmin’s collarbone.   
Joshua and Seokmin moan to each other while Soonyoung’s hands work them so well. Joshua can’t help but buck his hips, colliding with Seokmin, who has the same impulse. “Hang on just a sec.” Soonyoung releases the both of them and wanders off to one of the drawers. Seokmin and Joshua both pant heavily and Seokmin leans his forehead against Joshua’s shoulder trying to calm down a little bit. He knows Soonyoung is a sleek bit of minx and that he is currently plotting something.  
Soonyoung returns with a bottle of lube and a wicked grin on his face. “Stand a bit closer to each other please. Cocks touching, if you can.” He says. Seokmin stands closer to Joshua, rubbing against him, making him sigh heavily. Soonyoung rubs some lube over both his hands and steps in closer to enclose both Joshua’s and Seokmin’s cock with his lubed up hands. “Knock yourself out.” He grins widely. Seokmin begins bucking his hips, causing Joshua to close his eyes and moan wantonly. He bucks his hips too, causing Seokmin to moan in return. “Oh fuck yes, come on carry on!” Soonyoung encourages.

Once again Joshua almost reaches the edge, but Soonyoung and Seokmin pull away.

“Shall we leave him to Jihoon?” Soonyoung asks. “That sounds like a very good idea.” Mingyu replies. Jihoon chuckles. “Wonwoo, do you mind assisting me?” He asks. Wonwoo shakes his head and stands up. He and Jihoon approach Joshua. The poor boy has no idea what to expect anymore. He simply accepts the situation the way it comes. He allows Wonwoo to take him in his arms, splaying his fingers over the younger boy’s chest. Jihoon crouches behind Joshua and picks up the bottle of lube Soonyoung dropped earlier. He squirts some on his fingers and rubs it a little to warm it up.  
Joshua yelps and tries to squirm away when he feels Jihoon’s slick finger run over his puckered hole. But Wonwoo, keeps him trapped in his arms, locking him into place. “Now now, don’t scream.” Jihoon pretends to be annoyed and teasingly rubs at Joshua’s entrance. He keeps rubbing until Joshua opens up for him. “Oh yes you want it.” Jihoon smirks. Joshua whimpers into Wonwoo’s shoulder when Jihoon’s finger breaches his virginal entrance. Wonwoo pats his back. “It doesn’t hurt, does it?” He mumbles. “N-no… Just… not accustomed to it.” Joshua whispers in reply. Jihoon holds still for a few moment, before pressing on. Joshua moans hesitantly. He starts panting loudly as Jihoon begins to rub at his prostate. Wonwoo holds onto him still when his ankles begin to wobble. When he feels the fire in his loins beginning to roar. But the fire is tempered slightly when Jihoon pushes in a second and soon after a third finger. “You okay?” Wonwoo asks gently. “Y-yeah… Don’t worry...” Joshua replies. 

 

He whimpers when Jihoon pulls out his fingers. He doesn’t struggle when Wonwoo slowly brings him into a lying position. They both back off for who Joshua suspect to be the natural dominant male of the group. Mingyu towers over him and grins widely. He accepts the condom and bottle of lube handed to him by Chan. He pulls the condom over his throbbing erection and lubes up generously. “Please open your legs, hyung. I’ll blow your mind.” He smirks widely. Joshua obliges and parts his legs to make room for Mingyu.   
Mingyu kneels between Joshua’s spread legs and licks his lips. “Are you still okay hyung… I mean if you don’t yet want to forfeit your v card, you should say.” The boy’s words are gentler than Joshua expected. “I… I had no one to surrender it to in the first place.” Joshua mumbles. “Either way, you can back out if you want to. If is never too late.” Mingyu leans in to place a very tender kiss on Joshua’s lips.   
Mingyu slowly pushes his cock inside of Joshua’s puckered hole. Joshua grabs him by his broad shoulder and whimpers a little. “It hurts, doesn’t it.” Mingyu stops the motions. “N-no.. The tension is just rather foreign.” Joshua pants softly. “You’ll get used to it. I promise.” Tenderly Mingyu nuzzles against Joshua’s collarbone. Joshua gently pats the back of the younger boys head. “Just go on. I’ll man up.” He says softly. “You shouldn’t say it like that.” Mingyu mumbles, pushing in a little more.  
Soon Mingyu bottoms out. He stays still, hovering over Joshua for a good minute without taking as much as a breath. “Oh fuck you are so tight.” He groans. Joshua feels his cheeks warm up and wants to sputter something in his defense, but all his words evaporate on his tongue when Mingyu starts to slowly pull out, inch by slow inch, stimulating nerves Joshua never realized craved attention as much as they do. He moans and his cheeks color darker, for his moans sounds perfectly pornographic. “Ugh yes, moan like that again.” Mingyu bucks his hips forward, shoving his cock right into Joshua’s prostate, making the older boy feel like he is about to spontaneously combust.  
Moaning wildly, Joshua spills his seed over his and Mingyu’s bellies. “Feels good, don’t it?” Mingyu smirks, lifting one of Joshua’s legs over his shoulder. Joshua wraps his other leg around Mingyu’s waist and allow him to fuck into him without restraint. The tall boy softly grunts with every thrust and it is rather cute in Joshua’s honest opinion.  
It doesn’t take Mingyu long to cum either, spending his seed inside the condom.

~~~

Joshua stares at his bible. “Are you alright mate?” Vernon asks, placing a hand on Joshua’s shoulder. Joshua shrugs a little. “I am not quite sure. Maybe this is what being led into temptation is… But then again. It is not harming anyone and I enjoy it.” Joshua sighs and closes his bible. He stands up and places the old little book on the bottom shelf. “Maybe I should just enjoy myself for a while...” He says, straightening his tie.


	3. Dirty Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A SoonSeok smut x3

Seokmin strolls out of class with a suave smoothness that comes so natural to him. Soonyoung desires him instantly. He, in fact, always desires Seokmin. But the way Seokmin smiles at him and takes off his glasses, makes Soonyoung’s trousers tighten. “How was your anatomy lecture, Hyung?” Seokmin asks. “Terribly boring. I don’t really have a particular interest in the digestive tract.” Soonyoung replies. “How was your genetics lecture?” He asks in return. “Nothing spectacular.” Seokmin shrugs a little. “Fancy going to the club?” He draws a brow up at Soonyoung. “Only if we go dirty dancing.” Soonyoung grins wickedly. Seokmin pretends to think on it. “Hmm, well, okay then.” He says playfully. He bloody loves it when Soonyoung dances. Especially when Soonyoung dances just for him,in his sensual lush way.   
“Alright, I’ll go to my room to change, I’ll see you at the door.” Seokmin leans in to softly kiss Soonyoung’s lips. Soonyoung smiles happily and nods. “See ya in a bit handsome.” He slaps Seokmin on the ass and leaves to change into his suit.

 

Jihoon is studying and Minghao is playing with his nunchucks when Soonyoung enters the dorm room. “Too busy for the club?” Soonyoung takes his suit out of the wardrobe. Jihoon looks up at him. “I have my literature exam tomorrow. I can’t get anything but an A+.” He replies in a slightly gruff manner. “I only you worked this hard to get a D.” Minghao remarks in his usual beyond innocent tone. “You know very well I do not sub, Minghao-yah.” Says Jihoon, his teeth gritted together. “You say that now.” Soonyoung sheds his school uniform in a little bit of a hurry. Jihoon and Minghao don’t mind him, they are familiar with Soonyoung’s eagerness to get his daily rock off. He dresses calmly, though, because he wants to look his best for Seokmin always. “Well lads. I have a book with dance instructions waiting for me at the club.” He says when he is ready. “Don’t forget the menthol lube this time.” Minghao teases. Jihoon rolls his eyes, but Soonyoung laughs and runs out of the door.

 

Seokmin is already waiting by the door of the club. “You look good.” Soonyoung grins. “You do too, hyung, you always do.” Seokmin holds the door and lewdly gropes at Soonyoung’s ass when the older boy passes by. “I am going to enjoy today’s book.” He murmurs. Soonyoung grins to himself and descends the stairs. Seokmin follows in a leisure pace, taking his sweet time staring at Soonyoung’s ass. Soonyoung crosses the sitting- and the changing room in a tiny bit of a hurry. Seokmin smiles to himself, relishing in the knowledge that Soonyoung wants him so bad. It doesn’t cause him to quicken his pace though, as he wants to stretch things out as long as he can.  
Once in the reading room, Soonyoung turns to Seokmin. “Maestro, musico!” He claps his hands. The radio turns on automatically, filling the reading room with the sensual booming of some tunes preselected by Jihoon and Soonyoung. Seokmin closes the door behind himself and coolly approaches Soonyoung. “Shall we dance Soonyoung hyung?” He holds out his hand and Soonyoung takes it. They share a loving smile before Seokmin pulls Soonyoung into a twirl. Soonyoung ends up with his butt firmly pressed against Seokmin’s crotch. He rubs up against the younger man and grins lewdly at him over his shoulder. Seokmin grabs him by the hip with his free hand and grinds against him rather eagerly. Soonyoung moans low in his throat and moves his hips to the beat of the music. “You move so well, Soonyoung hyung. It is so fucking sexy.” Seokmin hoarsely groans into Soonyoung’s ear. “You haven’t seen anything yet.” The shorter boy replies. He’s been planning a super special choreography for a while now. He is sure it will drive Seokmin crazy with lust. Seokmin chuckles softly against the skin of Soonyoung’s neck. “Well, why don’t you show me?” He purrs. Soonyoung smiles widely at Seokmin. A smile that a while ago caused Seokmin to fall for the older boy. Months of romancing ensued, even after Seokmin had joined the club.

 

Soonyoung spins out of Seokmin’s arms, eliciting a whine and grabby hands from the other boy. “So greedy.” Soonyoung grins and grabs Seokmin by his tie, reeling him in. “Okay now you can paint me curious as well as impatient.” Seokmin smirks down on Soonyoung. “Don’t you know patience is a virtue.” Soonyoung presses their crotches together and grinds against him. Seokmin moans softly. He leans down for a kiss, but Soonyoung tsks and backs off. “Be patient, you will get your kisses, I promise.” The blond cooes teasingly. Seokmin pouts a little, but Soonyoung only shakes his head. He gently starts undoing Seokmin’s tie.  
“Uah, hyung, what are you planning?” Seokmin asks. “You will see Jagiya.” Soonyoung presses himself against Seokmin again. Slowly he pushes Seokmin’s jacket down over his shoulders, while he rolls his pelvis against him. “No matter what you do, you always look so good.” Seokmin shrugs out of his jacket, causing the item of clothing to fall on the floor with a dim thud. Soonyoung moves his hands from Seokmin’s shoulders to his chest and down to his belly. “You are throwing me for a loop here hyung!” Seokmin huffs. “That us because I am a little loopy.” Soonyoung says while unbuttoning the three buttons of Seokmin’s waistcoat. Seokmin’s cheeks part with a wide grin. “Are you undressing me?” He asks playfully. “No, I a stripping you, for me.” Soonyoung replies softly, pulling Seokmin’s shirt from his pants. His fingers slowly unbutton the white shirt, while he still rubs against Seokmin’s crotch. He groans softly and pushes away the bothersome clothes. Seokmin let’s them slide to the floor.   
Soonyoung walks around Seokmin and starts grinding against his ass. His hands sneak to his crotch and he kneads for a good minute. Just when Seokmin starts to groove on him a little bit, he stops and travels his hands a little bit upwards. He unbuckles Seokmin’s belt and opens the boys trousers. He starts to palm Seokmin through the cloth of his boxers in a lusty fashion. “Ahn… hyung… yeah.” Seokmin whispers. “Do you like that?” Soonyoung asks playfully. Seokmin nods and looks at Soonyoung over his shoulder. “Good.” Soonyoung purrs. He takes his hands out of Seokmin’s pants and grins wickedly. He kneels in front of Seokmin, untying the laces of the younger boys shoes. Seokmin toes out of his shoes and socks. Soonyoung yanks down Seokmin’s trousers, leaving him only in his boxers.  
Soonyoung turns his back to Seokmin and band down, seemingly to take of his own shoes. Seokmin feels himself throb and he grabs Soonyoung by the hips. Exactly like Soonyoung anticipated. Seokmin grinds against Soonyoung’s ass. Desire is boiling in his blood. He reaches out to Soonyoung’s belt, only to have the older boy dance out of his reach. “Tsk tsk, I get to be in charge today.” Soonyoung says. He comes closer and yanks Seokmin’s boxers down. At last he sees the tall boy in all his glorious nakedness. Tall, slender, well muscled and the perfect shade of bronze. Soonyoung desires nothing as much as he does Seokmin.  
Once again he kneels at the youngers feet. Seokmin looks down on him. What could Soonyoung be planning? He doesn’t have to wonder long. Soonyoung takes the base of Seokmin’s cock in his hand, which makes Seokmin sigh pleasurably. Soonyoung licks his lips and leans in. His hot breath pours over Seokmin’s glans, causing the boy to moan shallowly. He moans louder when Soonyoung’s soft supple lips mold against his glans his glans in an obscene kiss. “Ah yeah!” He breathes. Just what Soonyoung wants from him. His glans enters Soonyoung’s mouth and Seokmin swears he sees the stars right through the ceiling.  
His moans come steadier when Soonyoung’s tongue slides over the veins in his shaft. Seokmin strongly believes Soonyoung can cause a man to become addicted. He knots a hand in bleached strands of hair and groans as the other takes him into his throat. Soonyoungs nails claw at Seokmin’s hips, begging him without words to fuck his throat. Seokmin can only happily oblige. He starts to slowly rock his hips. Soonyoung holds still, safe for the wanton, full mouthed moans spilling from his lips. These moans encourage Seokmin. He knots his hands in Soonyoung’s bleached hair and starts thrusting in all earnest. Soonyoung looks heavenly on his knees. His eyes are half lidden and look up at Seokmin. Saliva trickles out of the corners of his mouth and onto his chin. His adam’s apple bobs and he palms his own cock through the cloth of his trousers.  
Soonyoung let’s Seokmin slip from his mouth and gets up. The shimmy of his hips follows the beat of the music. He undresses without hurry, but with intent. Seokmin can only watch, wonderstruck by his lover’s dancer body. Every move of Soonyoung’s supple muscles is devine. Especially his beautifully shaped cock springing free. He turns his back to Seokmin, giving the younger a perfect view of his pert ass. He bends down, running his hand down one leg. “Dokyeom-ah, come ravish me.” He singsongs. “Very well, let me get the lube.” Seokmin grins his sunny smile.

 

Soonyoung gasps when Seokmin rubs some cold lube over his hole. “Did I startle you hyung?” Seokmin chuckles. “A bit.” Soonyoung admits cheerily. “Sorry.” Seokmin kisses Soonyoung’s shoulder. Slowly he pushes one finger inside Soonyoung’s tight heat. Soonyoung moans his delicious moans and pushes his ass a little bit backwards. “Hyung is so greedy!” Seokmin slaps Soonyoung’s buttcheek with his free hand. Soonyoung moans louder than before. He most certainly doesn’t mind when Seokmin spanks him. The twitch in his cock speaks volumes. “I love how horney you get.” Seokmin whispers.  
Seokmin rubs at Soonyoung’s prostate and looks on as Soonyoung’s cock weeps transluscent precum. He adds a second finger and holds still, looking on at how Soonyoung fucks himself on the two digits. “Do you want me hyung?” He asks softly. “I always want you jagiya.” Soonyoung whispers wantonly. “Always?” Seokmin echoes. Soonyoung leans in for a deep kiss. “Always.” He whispers to Seokmin’s lips.  
Soonyoung lowers himself onto hands and knees. Seokmin kneels behind him and pulls a condom over his cock. After having put on some extra lube, he lines himself up. Soonyoung lowers his chest, so his ass sticks out more. Slowly, Seokmin eases himself in. Soonyoung moans wildly, loving the feeling of being filled up by the younger man’s cock. Seokmin completes him in every way he loves him genuinely. Seokmin moans back at him and ruts into him with the deft precision of familiarity. Even though Jihoon and Mingyu fuck Soonyoung too, neither of them take their pleasure with him as often as Seokmin. Because the love between the dancer and the model is genuine.  
Long white spurts of semen erupt from Soonyoung’s cock. Seokmin barely had to touch him for it. He moans loudly, calling out his lover name while his column tightens around the younger’s cock. That drives Seokmin over the edge as well. He spends his seed inside the condom with a deep grunt.  
Hand in hand the two lovebirds walk back to the dorm, both intensely satisfied.


	4. The Grump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon is moody and it will be fixed

Something, somewhere went terribly wrong. Jihoon is incredibly tense. Soonyoung and Minghao stay away from him and Hansol pulls Joshua out of his way as well. “Stick to S.Coups and Jeonghan today, will you.” He advices. Joshua frowns. “Why?” He leans into Hansol’s side, ignoring Seunggwan’s spiteful look. “When Jihoon hyung is in a mood like this, he will be a cruel lover.” Wonwoo replies. “I’d like to see him try. Jagi, join Jun and Hao today. Someone has to show that Gnome in his place.” Mingyu’s confidence surprises Jisoo. Wonwoo nods. He leans up to give the taller boy a peck on the lips and saunters over to Jun and Minghao, his halfmaster flopping between his thighs.   
“I wish you luck hyung, you’ll need it.” Seunggwan says dryly. “I can do everything, I thought you knew.” Mingyu trails one finger over Seunggwan’s throat, making the younger boy fluster a deep dark red. With a wink, Mingyu walks off. “What is with this guy’s overconfidence?” Joshua asks. “He has won his place atop the food chain. The classic way. He’s challenged everyone to take him down a peg. Not even Jun or S.Coups succeeded. He’s let them all bite the dust. Jun and Jihoon hyung put up the biggest fights, but Mingyu won either way.” Hansol explains. Joshua stares at Mingyu, breathless.  
Mingyu puts a hand on Jihoon’s shoulder. “Hyung you are so tense. Let me massage you.” He murmurs huskily. Jihoon turns with a jerk, but freezes when his eyes meet the lanky teen. “Go play with Wonwoo.” The smaller boy grumbles. “I let Jun borrow him for today, hyung.” Mingyu cooed. There is so oddly much affection in his face it makes him look like a total dork. Not that that is in any way a wrong assertion. Because Mingyu is the greatest dork the club knows. And Jihoon happens to have a low dork tolerance. Especially today, to Mingyu’s misfortune.  
Jihoon pounces and Mingyu falls backwards. Jeonghan has to pull S.Coups away to avoid collision between the two. Mingyu hits the soft mattress floor with a playful ‘oof’ and a soft grin that shows a hint of canines. Everyone knows Jihoon is not going to come off unscaved today. “Whipe that dumb grin off of your face.” Jihoon growls. “Why don’t you do it for me, hyung, seeing how it irritates only you.” Mingyu taunts. Jihoon appears to growl as he peers down on Mingyu, great annoyance playing on his face. “Come at me, hyung.” Mingyu grins.  
The older boy straddles the younger thighs and leans in to bite at Mingyu’s lower lip. Mingyu happily moans. With one hand he cradles Jihoon’s head and the other playfully slaps the pinkette’s ass. Jihoon yelps in pleasure and surprise and flusters a dark red at his own reaction. “Have some respect for your elders, you bratt.” He hisses at Mingyu. “I do have that, hyung, respect, admiration and desire.” Mingyu murmurs. Jihoon groans and presses a hand against Mingyu’s mouth. “Stop talking, everything you say is bullshit!” He hisses. Mingyu only laughs happily in response.  
Mingyu’s laughter stills when Jihoon kisses him to shut him up.He eagerly kisses back, traveling his hand up Jihoon’s back. Jihoon’s shoulders tense and his skin turns to gooseflesh. He aggressively grinds down on Mingyu and upon the youngers moan, sticks his tongue into the boys mouth. They make a spectacle of making out. Minghao ceases to suck Soonyoung’s cockto sit on his bum and watch. Soonyoung does not even complain and sits down as well.  
Mingyu slaps Jihoon’s ass again, just to provoke him. He surely succeeds, because Jihoon breaks the kiss and gives him a firm bite on his collarbone. Mingyu groans loudly. Not the result Jihoon wanted. He grunts and tries to get up. But Mingyu topples him over, covering Jihoon’s small body with his own much taller one. Much to Jihoon’s displeasure. He wrigles and trashes, attempting to get Mingyu off of him. To no avail, Mingyu simply has the strength and body mass over him.   
Jeonghan and Seungcheol sit beside Jisoo and Hansol. “This could be interesting.” Jeonghan whispers to Joshua. “H-how so, I don’t understand why we’re all sitting down to watch them… dick it out.” Joshua mumbles. “Just watch.” Hansol says.

Mingyu bucks his hips into Jihoon’s smaller frame. Jihoon moans loudly and flusters dark red. He’ll keep fighting, no matter how good Mingyu is already making him feel. And that makes it such a good show. Jihoon scrapes his nails over Mingyu’s back and shoulders. He attempts to shove Mingyu off with knees and elbows, but it is to no avail. Mingyu is just too big. His body effectively pins Jihoon down. No matter how the older boy struggles, the younger does not let him escape.  
“Let me go bratt!” Jihoon hisses. “Not before you let your tension go.” Mingyu cooes. Instantly Jihoon grows laxe. Mingyu tsks loudly at him. “Not like that, hyung, the tension is still in your eyes.” He says softly. Jihoon’s already squinty eyes narrow even further. “Come on, let me in.” Mingyu cooes. “Get stuffed you!.” Jihoon renews his attempt to get Mingyu off of him. Mingyu grinds into him again. Jihoon moans lustily and relaxes a little. Mingyu leans in and shuts him right up with a deep kiss. And to everyone’s surprise Jihoon riciprocates.

“He normally isn’t so quick to give in.” Jun sits with the other spectators, wrapping an arm around Minghao’s shoulders. “I am quite sure he is not done fighting.” Soonyoung replies, grinning. “Is that a bet you want to make?” Seokmin asks. “Don’t think so, betting against Mingyu is not a smart thing to do.” Minghao replies. Wonwoo sits down to Jun’s other side chuckling softly. “He is planning something.” He says. Jisoo looks over at him. “What do you mean?” He asks. “Mingyu is always up to something. He will mellow Jihuni out.” Wonwoo replies. “I wana see that!” Hansol grins.

Mingyu stands up and retrieves the massage oil. He is over again before Jihoon can even think of getting away. He flops down and makes Jihoon face away from him. He unscrews the cap of the bottle. Jihoon hisses as the cold oil oil pours over his shoulders. Mingyu leans in and places a kiss behind Jihoon’s ear. Then his hands start working on the tense muscles of Jihoon’s shoulders. Jihoon sighs and slowly his tension seems to seep away. He doesn’t protest to any more of Mingyu’s ministrations. While he is massaging Jihoon, Mingyu leans in to kiss and nip and Jihoon’s neck. Jihoon moans softly. He is slowly becoming putty in Mingyu’s skilled hands. He sighs and huffs, but not in discontent anymore. All Mingyu is giving him now is relaxation and pleasure.  
Mingyu pours more oil on his hands. He smooths them down Jihoon’s back and upwards again. He focusses on the knots in Jihoon’s muscles. Jihoon sighs in delight and leans forward. Mingyu kisses down Jihoon’s spine, making the smaller boy moan softly. Mingyu pulls Jihoon closer by the waist. His hands slip past Jihoon’s hips, to his thighs, gently rubbing, warming the boy’s muscles. He rains kisses on Jihoon’s shoulders. Jihoon opens his legs more for Mingyu’s inqusitive hands. Mingyu’s hands come closer to Jihoon’s crotch. Jihoon leans into him. He is now boiling with anticipation. He is longer annoyed with Mingyu, putting up no more fight.

“Told you he has a plan.” Wonwoo smiles. “And that you should never bet against Mingyu. He can do anything he puts his mind to. Anything and anyone.” Minghao adds. “Is there nothing he can’t do?” Jun asks boredly. “Is there?” Joshua asks softly. “He might be clumsy and misschievous and the biggest dork we know. But he is good at almost everything. He has better grades than any of us. And he cooks, fixes a lot of things and naturally he is a great lover.” Jeonghan says. Joshua humms softly and tries not to look at Mingyu too intently. There is something special about that boy.

Mingyu finger dance over the soft flesh of Jihoon’s thighs and slowly curl around his cock. Jihoon moans airily. “Do you like that hyung?” Mingyu asks, his lips teasing the shell of Jihoon’s ear. Jihoon flusters and huffs, but makes no reply. Mingyu grabs the bottle of massage oil and pours some over his hand. This well oiled hand he wraps firmly around Jihoon’s cock. Jihoon moans loudly, but not quite without inhibitions. Mingyu is not satisfied with the reaction he is given. “Lose yourself, Jihuni-hyung.” He breathes hotly against Jihoon’s neck. Jihoon makes a mangles groaning noise, but does not give in.  
Mingyu’s jerking of Jihoon’s cock causes squelshing, obscene yet arousing sounds. Mingyu’s selfcontrol and selflessness are admirable. He asks nothing in return, safe for Jihoon’s moans Jihoon gives them more deliberate by the second. The sounds he makes become almost desperate and it is evident he is close to his climax. Mingyu speeds up his strokes and nips at the shell of Jihoon’s ear. He moves his mouth to the lobe, sucking it almost tenderly. “M-Mingyu, hurry up.” Jihoon demands. Mingyu rather calmly obliges the request.  
Soon Jihoon climaxes. He spends his seed all over Mingyu’s hand.The younger boy makes no fuss about it and casually cleans it off with a wet whipe. Then he wraps his arms around Jihoon. He patiently holds his hyung while the older boy calms down from his high. Mingyu has him cradled like a baby. Jihoon hangs depelted in Mingyu’s arms, all his muscles fully relaxed. “See hyung, this is much better. No more tension.” Mingyu cooes.

Mingyu stands up and carries Jihoon to the group of spectators. He places the short boy over Seungcheol’s and Jisoo’s lap. Jihoon feebly whines. “Sorry hyung. I need my boner dealth with too.” Mingyu gently kisses Jihoon on the forehead. Jihoon accepts his predicament with a soft sigh and rolls to his side, nuzzling his face into Seungcheol’s belly.

Wonwoo wants to rise to come to Mingyu’s aid, but Jun draws him back down. “You would stay with me today.” Jun purrs. Wonwoo flusters, but manages to give Jun a dead glare all the same. “No worries, hyung.” Mingyu reaches down to caress Wonwoo’s cheek. He winks and blows him a kiss. “Minghao will tend to me.” He says. And indeed Minghao is swift to oblige. He crawls over to Mingyu and sits before him like an old fashioned, obedient wide. Mingyu looks down upon the younger boy.  
Minghao takes the base of Mingyu’s cock in his hand. Mingyu throbs and grunts darkly. Minghao leans in without any further ado.Mingyu groans when the wet heat of Minghao’s mouth encloses him. “Fuck yes.” He groans loudly. He knots his hands into Minghao’s cotton candy hair. Minghao practically unhinges his lower jaw and puts his hands against Mingyu’s hipbones. Mingyu knows what he has to do next. He breathes in sharply and starts fucking Minghao’s throat.  
The younger boy shows no sign of gagging at all. He only moans softly, breathing heavily through his nose. Saliva trickles down his chin and his cheeks are hollowed. Mingyu’s groans are so utterly masculine that Joshua falls in love with him for a split second.  
Mingyu climaxes after a few minutes. Minghao swallows and sucks until the older boy grows flacid.

Mingyu sits down, panting. Minghao flops down beside Jun, laying down on his back. Jun and Wonwoo lavish him with kisses. Jihoon leaves Seungcheol’s lap to cuddle up to Mingyu.


End file.
